


Draco sings Karaoke

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Karaoke, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It’s a week later and Draco and Harry are back in the pub. Draco has had too much to drink. He decides to sing Karaoke.





	Draco sings Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> For my darling PollyWeasley. We were discussing First Person POV last night, so I decided to have another go at writing in that style. 
> 
> Draco sings the Bryan Ferry song _Slave to Love._ He also unwittingly steals a line from Lucius in Chamber of Secrets. Can you spot it? 
> 
> This is a Hogwarts365 story, based on the prompt:  
> Quizzical.

“I’m going to assume, by the rather quizzical expression that currently adorns your gorgeous face, that you don’t believe I have the skill to perform in your muggle _karaoke_ ,” Draco exclaimed loudly, slamming his whiskey glass down on the table between us in apparent victory.

“I look forward to your simpering admission of defeat when I’m victorious, Potter. Mother always said I had a voice like an angel weeping. Prepare to be awe-stuck.”

Draco always got like this when he was pissed: braggy and belligerent.

Quite honestly? You’d think after six months of dating, I’d have got bored of watching Malfoy talk himself into sticky situations, but I bloody love how Draco gets when he’s drunk. 

Carefree, and up for any challenge. Right now, he was just _dying_ to get on that stage and serenade me, and I wasn’t about to hold him back. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” I replied easily, swallowing a mouthful of my beer. “You’ll be the one weeping tomorrow morning, love. Questioning you every life choice, and claiming that you’ll never drink again. Tell you what, we can watch your accomplishment together in my Pensive. This is a memory I'll be enjoying when I’m ninety- _bloody_ -five Draco.”

“You’re far too quick to ridicule. Mark my words, Potter! One day soon you’ll realise the sublime heights of my talent.”

Unfortunately, Draco performed _Slave to Love_ far too well to be mockable, and when he dedicated his performance to the _beautiful bespectacled boy_ in the front row, I could feel my cheeks warming with delight. Not that I'd have ever admitted that aloud; we’re not really at that point in our relationship yet. 

Draco came back to sit beside me, his skin dewy and his hair mussy after being on stage. Unable to resist, I brushed a kiss across his jaw. Draco smelt of his citrusy aftershave, and he wrapped an arm around my neck, drunkenly nuzzling at my throat. 

“ _Told_ you I was good,” Draco whispered into my skin. “And singing isn’t the only ability my mouth was gifted with. Care to have a sleep over tonight, Potter? Maybe we can see what noises I can summon from _your_ lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
